Kado Hari Jadi yang Terlambat Datang Sehari
by Lovely Orihime
Summary: hilangnya Supernova membuat Dhimas dan Ruben ikut cemas akibat e-mail yang dikirim pada mereka. berbagai teori pun diperbincangkan. Supernova tidak mungkin hilang dengan mudah./A Supernova fanfiction/AR/untuk INFANTRUM's FFC 'Cinta Produk Dalam Negeri'


**Disclaimer: seluruh seri Supernova dan tokoh-tokoh di dalamnya milik Dewi 'DEE' Lestari, saya tidak mendapatkan royalti dalam bentuk apapun dari karya ini. karya ini murni imajinasi saya tanpa bermaksud menyinggung pihak mana pun**

**Peringatan: hubungan sesama jenis, kesalahan ketik, kemungkinan besar OOC (tapi semoga enggak sih), alternative ending (karena memang cerita Dhimas dan Ruben belum selesai)**

**Rating: M, PG-15**

**Fandom: Supernova**

**Untuk Infantrum's FFC "Cinta Produk dalam Negeri"**

* * *

><p>…<strong>selamat menikmati…<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Subject: Very Important. Pls Read. Re Diva Anastasia<em>

_To Whom It May Concern._

_Nama saya Gio, dari Jakarta. Kita belum saling kenal. Tapi Anda kenal dengan sahabat saya, Diva Anastasia. Saat ini saya berada di Lima-Peru. Mungkin Anda belum tahu bahwa Diva dinyatakan hilang saat mengikuti ekspedisi ke Rio Tambopata. Saya sendiri ikut dalam tim SAR yang mencarinya. Alamat e-mail Anda tercantum dalam emergency contact list yang ditinggalkannya terakhir kali di Cuzco. Kalau Anda ingin mengecek perkembangan usaha pencarian Diva atau informasi apa pun juga, silakan menghubungi saya di alamat e-mail ini._

_Regards,_

_Gio._

_PS. Diva menuliskan spesifik agar mencantumkan 'Supernova' di judul e-mail untuk Anda. Tapi saya pikir 'Diva Anastasia' lebih mudah dikenal. Semoga e-mail ini sampai dengan sama baiknya._

Baru pada bagian akhir Dhimas tersadar, _e-mail_ itu tidak salah kirim. Buru-buru ia merogoh tas, mencari telepon genggam yang terlalu kecil sehingga pencarian itu terasa menyulitkan. Akhirnya ia dapatkan alasan kuat untuk menghubungi Ruben di sela jam kerjanya. Akhirnya ia dapatkan stimulus baru untuk memacu adrenalin mereka dan sejenak meredam melatonin mereka. [1]

* * *

><p><strong>Kado Hari Jadi yang Terlambat Datang Sehari<strong>[2]

**Oleh: Lovely Orihime**

.

.

.

Dhimas menanti. Berkali-kali menghembuskan napas sambil berharap ketika pintu itu membuka nantinya yang muncul adalah sosok besar yang sedari tadi dinantikannya. Berharap kalau Ruben benar-benar menerima pesannya. Dia kesal juga karena—lagi-lagi—pria itu mengabaikan teleponnya. Putus asa, dia mengirim pesan singkat saja yang meskipun memperkecil kemungkinan akan direspon. Tipe orang sesibuk Ruben sangat jarang meluangkan waktu mengecek ponselnya untuk melihat pesan masuk. Mengangkat telepon saja sulitnya minta ampun.

"Aku tidak telat kan?"

Dhimas menoleh pada pintu rumahnya dan menemukan sosok yang ditunggunya itu muncul. Lagi-lagi penuh keringat. Padahal kalau dipikir-pikir dia kan naik mobil. Jadi bagaimana dia bisa kecapekan begitu.

"Supernova—"

"Mereka belum menemukannya?" Ruben melesakkan pantatnya di sofa empuk ruang tamu Dhimas sambil menatap cemas pada Dhimas, cemas akan Supernova.

Dhimas menarik napas, "Memangnya berapa lama waktu antara aku kirim pesan dengan kamu datang?" ketus Dhimas menjawab pertanyaan Ruben. "Belum," sambung Dhimas lagi, pelan.

Dhimas diam lagi ketika Ruben mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya dan berakhir di tengkuknya.

"Mana e-mailnya?" Ruben lantas memecah hening di ruang tamu itu.

Tanpa menjawab, Dhimas beranjak dan mengambil laptop di dalam tas kerjanya yang diletakkan di sofa di samping tempatnya duduk. Dalam diam dia mengoperasikan laptopnya dan menunjukkan _e-mail_ yang tadi diterimanya kepada Ruben. Ruben tampak mengernyit ketika membaca _e-mail_ tersebut.

"Hilang?" Ruben angkat suara. "Supernova tidak mungkin hilang semudah itu."

Dhimas melipat tangan di dada dan bersandar, "Aku juga berpikiran sama, Ben. Supernova bukan perempuan yang ceroboh."

"Menurutmu apa mereka sudah mencari ke penjuru sungai itu?" Ruben masih memperhatikan _e-mail_ yang terbuka di layar laptop itu.

"No idea." Dhimas setengah bergumam. "Tapi pasti sudah kan? Tim SAR-nya pasti yang terbaik."

"Bagaimana kalau sebenarnya dia tidak hilang?" Ruben melirik pada Dhimas. Suara rendahnya menunjukkan dia sedang serius.

Dhimas mengernyit, "What?"

"Aku juga tidak yakin seratus persen. Tapi ini Supernova. Kamu pikir apa yang ada di otaknya sama seperti orang lain?" Ruben membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang melorot.

"Aku setuju dengan yang itu. Tapi … tidak hilang … How come? Jelas-jelas mereka tidak menemukan dia di manapun." Dhimas tampak ragu.

Ruben menghela napas, "Sebelumnya mari kita berpikir dari sudut pandang Supernova. Dia sudah mendapatkan semuanya kan? Tapi ada satu yang belum dia temukan. Entitas dari zat yang memiliki segalanya."

Dhimas tampak tertarik, "Sejak kapan kamu bicara tentang Tuhan?"

"Begini-begini aku bukan atheis." Ruben mendengus. "Entah kenapa aku tergelitik kalau Supernova ke Rio Tambopata untuk melakukan perjalanan religius. Mencari sesuatu yang bisa melengkapinya."

"Tapi aku dan kamu tahu kalau Tuhan itu tidak bersemayam di Rio Tambopata, Ben." Dhimas tampak gusar.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu. Yang aku tekankan adalah perjalanan religiusnya. Tuhan itu ada. Titik. Tapi di mana?" Ruben beretorika sebelum melanjutkan. "Dan yang dipahami Supernova adalah dia bisa menemukan Tuhan jika dia ke sana. Tentu saja bukan seperti Musa di Tursina yang bertemu dan bercakap-cakap dengan Tuhan. Tapi lebih ke sisi religiusnya. Kamu tahu kenapa orang pergi ke gereja tiap hari minggu? Atau kenapa orang sholat sampai lima kali sehari? Semuanya sama maksudnya. Untuk mencari Tuhan."

"Oke. Aku setuju alasan kamu kalau Supernova ke sana untuk mengalami perjalanan religius. Tapi jelaskan kenapa dia tidak bisa ditemukan di manapun. Mencari Tuhan kan bukan berarti dia pergi ke dimensi lain." Alis Dhimas tampak bertaut lebih dalam.

Ruben tampak terpana, "Aku baru mau bilang kalau Supernova mungkin terjebak di sana."

Dhimas melongo, "What a bullshit. Jangan bercanda, Ben."

Ruben lalu menaikkan sebelah kakinya ke sofa supaya dia bisa menghadap Dhimas, "Kamu tahu wormhole?"

Dhimas berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Euh … lubang cacing?"

"Itu sih terjemahannya," sungut Ruben. "Wormhole seperti fungsinya, berarti jalan. Jalan ke mana saja. Jembatan antar-dimensi. Hawking memang didebat habis-habisan soal teori ini. Tapi penjelasan dia mengenai adanya lalu lintas antar-dimensi dan pada kondisi waktu maya—atau waktu Tuhan—melalui wormhole kita bisa pergi ke waktu manapun dalam riwayat bumi, bisa pergi ke masa lalu dan ke masa depan. Di sini kita harus menggunakan mekanika kuantum. Penggunaan mekanika kuantum pada alam semesta akan menghasilkan alam semesta tanpa pangkal ujung karena adanya waktu maya dan ruang kuantum. Pada kondisi waktu nyata atau waktu manusia, waktu hanya bisa berjalan maju dengan laju tetap, menuju nanti, besok, seminggu, sebulan, setahun lagi dan seterusnya, tidak bisa melompat ke masa lalu atau masa depan. Menurut Hawking, pada kondisi waktu maya atau waktu Tuhan, melalui wormhole kita bisa pergi ke waktu manapun dalam riwayat bumi, bisa pergi ke masa lalu dan ke masa depan."

"Kenapa di Rio Tambopata malah ada jembatan seperti itu? Kamu bikin aku bingung. Ini sama sekali nggak ada hubungannya." Dhimas protes sejadinya sampai dia juga ikut-ikutan menaikkan kaki ke atas sofa.

"Sabar dulu. Kamu pikir aku sudah selesai?" Ruben lalu membenarkan duduknya, "Kembali ke perjalanan religius tadi. Menurutmu bagaimana caranya Musa bercakap-cakap dengan Tuhan? Atau yang lebih ekstrim tentang Muhammad yang naik ke langit dalam semalam?"

Dhimas tampak skeptis, "Kamu bisa didebat orang Islam kalau bicara seperti itu."

"Tapi ini sisi ilmiahnya. Sudah sejak awal abad 20 orang-orang membicarakan kemungkinanya. Dan teori Hawking yang paling fenomenal. Aku tidak ragu kalau Supernova mengalami hal yang sama. Minimal dia bisa menemukan suasana religius di sana walaupun tidak bertemu Tuhan secara langsung. Well yeah, dia kan bukan nabi."

"Apa dia terjebak di wormhole?" Dhimas mengernyitkan dahinya yang putih.

"Jangan terlalu cepat menyimpulkan. Tapi bisa juga seperti itu sih. Materi dalam mekanika kuantum memang tidak riil, karena ia selalu memiliki sifat gelombang akibat gerakannya, sementara di jagat raya ini tidak ada partikel yang diam mutlak. Gambarannya begini, kita lihat seseorang yang sedang duduk. Meski secara kasatmata ia nampak diam, namun menurut mekanika kuantum sebenarnya tidaklah demikian. Orang itu jelas tersusun oleh partikel-partikel seperti elektron, proton dan neutron ditambah meson yang semuanya selalu bergerak. Sementara menurut mekanika kuantum, partikel yang bergerak selalu menghasilkan gelombang sehingga status partikel itu menjadi bias, di satu saat ia muncul sebagai butiran, sementara di saat yang lain ia muncul sebagai gelombang. Sehingga partikel-partikel penyusun orang yang sedang duduk itu sebenarnya selalu berganti-ganti sifat dari materi ke gelombang dan sebaliknya secara terus menerus." Ruben berhenti sebentar. "Ini yang kubilang dia tidak menghilang. Tapi dia menyembunyikan diri."

Dhimas tampak khawatir, "Bagaimana kalau dia tidak bisa kembali?"

"Yang paling buruk adalah…" Ruben mengusap wajahnya. "Supernova yang terkurung selamanya dalam kegelapan."

Dhimas terdiam menatap Ruben yang tampak tidak percaya juga atas analisisnya barusan.

"Ruben…," desis Dhimas. "Aku tidak mau Supernova berakhir seperti itu."

.

.

_Subject: Re: Very Important. Pls Read. Re Diva Anastasia_

_Kami mungkin tidak tahu Diva (atau kami lebih suka menyebutnya Supernova) ada di mana tapi kami sama khawatirnya dan berharap dia segera ditemukan. _

_Dia bukan perempuan biasa, kita semua tahu. Dia mungkin tidak hilang. Lebih dari itu, dia menyembunyikan dirinya. Ada kegelapan yang mungkin tak terjangkau di dalam hatinya. Dia mungkin ada di sana. Kami tahu mungkin ini terasa aneh. Tapi Supernova bukan seseorang yang akan hilang karena kecerobohan. Kami yakin Anda lebih paham. _

_Tolong tetap memberikan kabar pada kami tentang apapun perkembangan pencarian Supernova._

_Yang mengkhawatirkan Supernova,_

_Dhimas dan Ruben_

.

.

Dhimas dan Ruben duduk diam di sofa ruang tamu Dhimas. Lelah batin. Lelah otak juga. Mereka seolah baru saja olahraga. Sudah berapa lama sejak terakhir kali mereka diskusi seperti tadi. Sejak mereka menikmati badai serotonin mereka yang pertama. Ah ya. Sudah lama sekali. Dua belas tahun, eh? Atau dua tahun yang lalu ketika mereka menciptakan Sang Ksatria, Puteri dan Bintang Jatuh? Yang pasti terasa sudah lama sekali mereka tidak memompa adrenalin mereka.

"Kubuatkan kopi." Dhimas lalu berdiri dan bersiap ke dapur.

Ruben sigap mencegah Dhimas dengan memegang pergelangan tangannya, "Aku tidak ingin kopi."

Dhimas berbalik dan menatap Ruben dengan tatapan bertanya atas apa yang barusan dilakukan Sang Pria. Bukankah kopi seperti udara kedua bagi Ruben? Kenapa lantas sekarang malah dia tidak menginginkannya? Dhimas mau tidak mau duduk lagi. Sekali lagi menatap heran pada Ruben.

"Kamu sakit?"

"Huh?" Ruben terlihat agak linglung. "Oh. Enggak. Enggak. Aku baik. Dhimas, dengar … aku …"

Ruben berulang kali menjilati bibirnya. Dhimas menunggu. Ruben sepertinya sulit sekali mau mengatakan sesuatu, membuat Dhimas mengernyitkan dahinya yang putih. Ruben bukan tipe yang bisa diam akan suatu hal. Blak-blakan. Masih belum lepas dari ingatan Dhimas perdebatan mereka tadi.

"Aku tahu ini mungkin terlambat." Akhirnya Ruben buka suara—dengan masih memegangi pergelangan tangan Dhimas. "Aku … Aku baru beli rumah. Di Pondok Indah. Kamu tahu kan kalau aku sudah merasa sangat nyaman di rumahku yang sekarang?"

Dhimas mengangguk, masih bingung.

"Aku … Oke, aku nggak akan bilang ini dua kali."

"Iya." Dhimas tidak sabar. "Aku dari tadi juga menunggu."

Ruben berdehem, "Aku beli rumah itu buat kita."

Dhimas masih diam menatap Ruben. Tidak tahu mau bilang apa. Dia hanya bisa mengerjap.

Setelah sekian lama? Tapi dia tidak bisa lebih senang dari ini. Dua belas tahun hubungan mereka dan baru kali ini Ruben mengajaknya tinggal serumah. Dua belas tahun bagi pasangan seperti mereka bukan waktu yang sebentar. Seingatnya dulu mereka bahkan pernah memutuskan untuk tidak akan pernah serumah. Jarak membuat mereka memupuk rasa rindu. Dan setiap pertemuan akan dibuat bermakna karena lama tidak jumpa. Teknisnya Ruben selalu datang tiga kali seminggu sih. Kalau kata Dhimas, persis seperti ikut kursus. Dan bukannya apa-apa, semakin hari seolah hanya menjadi rutinitas saja. Dhimas tidak butuh yang muluk-muluk sebenarnya, mengingat hari jadi mereka kemarin tidak berasa apapun. Dia hanya butuh 'tanda', minimal sesuatu untuk mengikat mereka. Dhimas yakin kok kalau Ruben tidak akan mungkin berkhianat tapi tidak bolehkah dia berharap memiliki 'pengikat' dengan pria ini?

Dan sekarang setelah dua belas tahun. Euforia yang Dhimas rasakan bahkan lebih fantastis daripada badai serotonin mereka, atau ketika mereka bertemu Supernova, lebih dari itu semua. Dhimas masih terdiam. Ini lebih dari sekedar undangan buatnya. Dan ini pertama kali dia langsung mengerti maksud Ruben tanpa harus dijelaskan Ruben dengan teori-teori fisika macam-macam. Dhimas bertaruh kalau untuk yang satu ini Ruben bahkan tidak punya teorinya.

"Aku tahu ini terdengar aneh." Ruben melepas genggamannya pada pergelangan Dhimas dan beralih meremas helai rambutnya sendiri. "Tapi—"

"Jadi kapan kita pindah ke sana?" Dhimas tersenyum lembut. Dan hampir terkekeh ketika Ruben melongo menatapnya. Tapi dia tidak akan merusak suasana dulu.

Ruben mengerjap, "Kamu—"

"Kenapa baru sekarang sih kamu mengajak aku tinggal serumah?" Dhimas mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tapi lalu dia tidak tahan lagi dan tertawa ketika melihat ekspresi Ruben yang sangat bukan Ruben sekali. Mana ada dosen melongo bodoh seperti itu kan?

Ruben tidak sabar, "Apa yang lucu?"

Dhimas masih tergelak, "Kamu." Lalu demi melihat Ruben yang agak kesal itu dia lalu berdehem dan menenangkan diri. "Maafkan aku. Tapi beneran, aku senang sekali sampai tidak tahu harus bilang apa, Ben."

Ruben lalu tersenyum, "Maafkan aku juga."

"Untuk?" Dhimas memiringkan kepalanya.

"Untuk … kemarin." Ruben menatap penuh penyesalan pada Dhimas.

Dhimas agak kaget tapi lalu menguasai diri dan tersenyum lagi, "Aku anggap ajakan kamu untuk tinggal serumah ini sebagai kado hari jadi yang terlambat datang sehari."

Ruben lalu menyentuh pipi Dhimas yang putih dan mengelusnya dengan punggung jemarinya. Mereka berbagi senyuman. Dan Dhimas tidak menolak ketika Ruben mengeliminasi jarak mereka dan memberikan kecupan manis di bibirnya. Kecupan penuh permintaan maaf. Penuh ungkapan cinta. Kecupan yang menyiratkan kerinduan. Dhimas hanya menutup mata dan membalas Ruben sama lembutnya.

"Happy 12th Anniversary, Ruben." Dhimas berbisik ketika mereka saling menempelkan dahi.

"Happy Anniversary to you too, dear Soulmate."[3] Ruben merengkuh Dhimas erat-erat.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p>Catatan kaki:<p>

[1] _e-mail_ dari Gio di buku Supernova 'Petir' halaman 8

[2] kalimat terakhir di buku Supernova 'Petir' halaman 8

[3] buku Supernova 'Ksatria, Puteri dan Bintang Jatuh halaman … (saya baca _e-book_ yang tidak ada halamannya, maafkan saya)

Teori-teori fisika tersebut saya dapatkan dari www[dot]apakabardunia[dot]com dan sestuanaksains[dot]blogspot[dot]com

Catatan author:

saya sama sekali buta fisika kuantum, pals. percakapan Dhimas dan Ruben itu karangan saya aja setelah baca dikit-dikit tentang fisika kuantum dan beberapa teori fisika yang absurd. tapi saya senang bisa menulis ini. dan challenge Kak Vita a.k.a eleamaya terselesaikan.

mind to review or concrit or flame? *angelic smile, wink*


End file.
